


Day 24: Making a move

by Remlundskan



Series: Kinktober 2018 [17]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pining, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: Kinktober Challenge 2018Day 24; Shower Sex





	Day 24: Making a move

He’d had plenty of fantasies about her. It wasn’t something he was proud of, but it was a fact. Among his top-ranking ones are, in that order, the plain old dinner date that leads to more in front of the roaring fire, the spontaneous one, filled with desperate passion after taking down a herd of walkers together, the impossible one, with just the two of them alone in some remote part of the world, just them, and a bed, no people, no walkers, no bullshit, no nothing, just… them, and sometimes, that slightly worrying daydream in which she shows up in his room late at night, clad in black leather and carrying a whip, his fierce warrior queen, his to serve, his to please. He also has a special fondness for that one where he just bends her over a desk and takes her roughly from behind.

His absolute favorite, though (and had been ever since the incident at CDC so many lifetimes ago, where he saw her in the shower) is her in nothing but water. Oh, he had revisited that one more often than any other in his mind, so much that it’s practically a routine by now.

He would never tell her about them, though. They could talk about anything and everything, but some things… certain personal things were best left unsaid. Especially now. Now that the king had stolen her away from him, before he could do anything about it.

But he couldn’t blame her. How could he? She was happy. Maybe not deliriously so, but he’d seen them together, he had seen the look in her eyes. Yeah, she was happy. And that was what mattered, as long as she was happy, he could deal. He couldn’t ruin that, he wouldn’t. If anyone deserved to be happy, it was her, that’s what he’d told her, and he meant it. He wouldn’t destroy that.

It didn’t mean he would stop thinking about it, though, about her, about the two of them, about watching her in the shower, seeing the water fall over her body… about walking up to her, instead of just sneaking away, of letting her know that he was there, that she was not alone…

He would join her, in the shower, that’s what he would do, what he should have done, instead of chickening out like he did at the CDC. No, this time it would be different, they were different, she wasn’t the same woman she’d been back then… She would welcome him with open arms. If he were to show up at her house, her standing naked in the shower, she wouldn’t scream, she would ask him to join her.

There were a few variations of this scenario, in some; he would start by washing her hair, taking his time to admire her from behind as he ran his fingers through her short hair. That doesn’t take as long as it should, and before he knows it, she’s rinsing out the shampoo, turning around to be able to look at him, a smile on her lips, just a hint of a smile, nothing more, but her eyes speaks volumes and somehow, it’s enough to make the tightness in his chest go away for a while. She’s always been good at that. He would devour that smile, pull her close with a courage he only used when fighting walkers.

And in some, he would just touch her all over. Her skin, her hair, her breasts, her hands, just her, just spend minute after minute just worshiping every inch of her, listening to her soft sighs as he ventured further down, watching her spread her legs to grant him entrance. He would give himself a moment of gratitude and wonder, still not quite believing how he ever got here. Into this life, into this room, right here at her side, in more ways than one. He would silently wonder what his life would look like had it not been for her. Bleak, empty, alone, going through the motions, wake up, find food, kill walkers, find shelter… And then, she would look at him, right inside him, and life would make sense again.  
Not once, in any of his scenarios, do they ever talk about it. Not a word is being spoken about what they have between them, what it might mean, what they should do about it. Because in his scenarios; it’s already so clear. They already know. The Conversation somehow never happened, because they don’t need it. They don’t need to spell it out in words and phrases. Their language has always been defined more by actions, by looks of understanding, by Cherokee roses and comfortable silences than by what they said.  
And, in some, they just go for it, right there, under the running water, hands all over each other, skin rubbing on skin, gasps and moans and sighs and catching drops of water with his tongue as they fall from her nipple, her breathing more irregular than he’s ever heard it, pushing her up against the wall, hiking her legs up as far as they’ll go, and she’s so wet that he has no trouble entering her, and her arms are around his neck, their foreheads touching, and she’s saying his name…

The only thing they all have in common is the way she says his name, the way he grunts out hers as he empties inside her, holding on to each other for dear life, lost in a bubble where no one else is allowed.

When he saw her at the CDC, when he saw the water on her skin, saw the marks and the scars from years of abuse, saw the evidence of what that asshole had done to her, saw her close her eyes and lean back, water running over her face, he ran. He ran, because he didn’t want her to know that he had been there, he didn’t want her to get the wrong idea, he didn’t want to scare her.

He was sick of running by now. He was sick of feeling this way.

Aaron had told him to go for it, don’t miss your opportunity, you could be dead tomorrow, life is too precious, let her know how you feel, and sure, he had laughed about it at first. That didn’t sound like him, and Aaron knew that. But now… Especially now…

The king had asked her to marry him. In a matter of days, she would come to her senses and she would say yes, and she would be lost to him, forever. Oh, they would still have their talks, they would still have their bond, they would still be… them, it just… would be too late. He would have missed his opportunity.

Once upon a time, he would have thought that was what he deserved.

But now?

Especially now…


End file.
